Here With You
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Kisah NaruIno di restaurant ichiraku.


"Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku._ "

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik membungkuk hormat pada orang-orang yang berdiri didepannya.

Puk!

Pria tua yang berdiri disampingnya menepuk bahu si pirang dihiasi senyuman lembut. "Begitulah! Mulai hari ini, Naruto akan menjadi _waiter_ baru disini! Bersikap baik padanya ya!"

"Baik _Danna_!"

Mereka menyahut dengan antusias mendengar ucapan Teuchi, sang _Danna-sama_ alias pemilik restoran jepang tempat mereka berkumpul. Pemuda pirang bertanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya hanya tersenyum kaku sambil mengangguk hormat karena merasa canggung dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Nah! Sekarang, kembalilah fokus dengan pekerjaan kalian!" tegas Teuchi tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baik!"

Mereka pun membubarkan diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing, kecuali seorang pemuda _raven_ yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan tersebut menatap datar pada Naruto. "Aku yang akan mengarahkanmu. Pelajari dengan baik, karena aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku." Dia pun berbalik seraya berjalan kearah dapur. "Ikuti aku."

"Ya."

 **Here With You**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan tepi sungai yang disusurinya. Dia meregangkan jarinya seraya memasukannya kedalam saku jaket orange yang dipakainya. "Hhh~" Dia menghela napas panjang seraya menengadah menatap langit malam yang begitu temaram oleh cahaya bulan. "Melelahkan juga..."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Gadis tersebut adalah Yamanaka Ino, seorang pekerja _part time_ di restaurant Ichiraku, sama sepertinya.

"Hai." Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mau ke stasiun kan?" tanya Ino setelah berdiri hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti kita searah." Ino menengadah–menatap _saphire_ yang menatapnya canggung. "Bareng yuk!"

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Dia benar-benar terpukau mendengar suara lembut dan sikap ramah Ino. "O-Oke..."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Naruto ingin sekali berbincang dengannya, akan tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dan rasa canggung tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" pekik Naruto refleks.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Eto..." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Ini pekerjaan pertamanku. Kuharap aku bisa beradaptasi dengan semuanya."

"Oh." Ino kembali menengadah—menatap _saphire_ Naruto dihiasi senyuman manisnya.

Deg!

Naruto merasa terkena serangan jatunng. Dia terpukau untuk kedua kalinya. Senyuman manisnya mencubit saraf-saraf otaknya, membuatnya mematung karena pikirannya mendadak _blank_.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto. "HEI!"

"Ma-Maaf!" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

Ino menatapnya heran. "Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto menggeleng. "Maaf."

Ino menghempaskan napasnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang akan dilaluinya. "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di distrik 20." Naruto tersenyum dan mengatur suara agar terdengar seramah mungkin. Dia tak ingin Ino kesal padanya, apalagi membencinya. "Yamanaka-senpai sendiri?"

"Aku dipertigaan sana." Ino menunjuk pertigaan yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi darinya.

"Dekat sekali."

"Yeah..." Ino mengangguk. " _By the way_ , panggil aku Ino aja, biar lebih akrab!"

Naruto mengulum senyumannya. "Baik Ino-senpai."

"Weh! Jangan pake _senpai_ juga kali!" protes Ino sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau seniorku!" sanggah Naruto.

"Kita kan nggak lagi di restaurant!" Ino mendesah sambil mendelik Naruto. Pura-pura kesal. "Ah! Terselah deh!"

"Ahahaha."

Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hahaha."

Ino pun ikut tertawa. "Kau kaku sekali."

Naruto menengadah menatap langit, menyembunyikan pipinya yang menghangat. "Se-Sebenarnya aku lulusan SMA khusus laki-laki, makanya aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan perempuan."

"Oh..." Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti. "..pantes aja."

Dengan ekor matanya, Naruto terus melirik Ino. Dia terus memandangi wajah cantik pemilik surai pirang pucat yang berjalan disampingnya.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah sampai pertigaan.

"Udah sampai nih! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

"Ya."

Ino tersenyum seraya berbelok menuju rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyam-senyum setelah melihat Ino masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Sudah dua minggu Naruto bekerja di Ichiraku, dia cukup beradaptasi dilingkungan restaurant yang ramai. Dia juga sering pulang bersama Ino apabila _shift_ kerja mereka sama. Semakin hari, Naruto semakin suka memperhatikan Ino. Gerak geriknya, cara bicaranya, senyumnya, dan tawanya. Naruto semakin terpesona pada gadis _ponytail_ tersebut. Dia benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Karena sering memperhatikan Ino pula, Naruto menyadari kalau _Ino menyukai Sasuke_.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Hari ini dia _shift_ 1 sehingga jam kerjanya berakhir pada pukul 5 sore. Restaurant Ichiraku memang buka dari pagi sampai malam, dimana dibagi menjadi tiga _shift_ jam kerja. _Shift_ 1 mulai pukul 8 pagi sampai 5 sore, _shift_ 2 mulai pukul 1 siang sampai pukul 9 malam, dan _shift_ 3 mulai dari pukul 4 sore sampai pukul 12 malam. Hari ini Ino mendapat _shift_ 2 sehingga mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama.

Naruto masuk ke ruang karyawan, sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Ino tengah meminum sport drink didepan lokernya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan lokernya yang tepat disamping loker Ino.

"Mau pulang?"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku menanggapi sapaan Ino.

Ino mendesah pelan. Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kita pulang bersama."

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Ino senpai..."

"Ya?" Ino menatap Naruto penasaran.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mencoba terlihat tenang. "Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Pluk!

Ino menjatuhkan tutup botol minumannya. Dia cengo, otaknya belum mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Naruto menatap Ino penuh kesungguhan. "Senp—"

"INO! KAU SUDAH SELESAI ISTIRAHATNYA? CEPAT KEMARI DAN BATU KAMI!" Teriakan dari dapur membuat Ino dan Naruto terkejut.

"Y-Ya! Aku sudah selesai kok!" sahut Ino seraya menatap Naruto seolah berkata _aku-harus-pergi_. Dia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terpaku.

Melihat Ino sudah keluar dari ruangan, Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya membuka loker dan membawa baju ganti kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

 **Ino Point Of View: On**

 _Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu_.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Naruto bilang padaku kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi lihat bagaimana kelakuannya. Dia bersikap biasanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia kuliah di fakultas teknik universitas ternama. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Apa yang dia sukai, dimana dia tinggal, siapa teman dekatnya, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa dan berbicara banyak dengan karyawan lain, kesimpulannya dia orang yang anti sosial.

Aku juga tidak pernah berbicara banyak hal dengannya. Yang kupikirkan tentangnya, dia hanya pendiam dan tampan—ah tidak! Dia tidak tampan! Bahkan ketampanannya jauh dibawah Sasuke. Mungkin semacam _kharisma_ -yang membuatnya terlihat lebih _cool_ sehingga dapat menyaingi ke- _cool_ -an Sasuke? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya secara jelas.

Saat ini, kulihat dia tengah menunggu pesanan yang masih dimasak oleh _Danna_ , aku pun menghampirinya dengan berbagai pikiran yang campur aduk. "Naru-"

"Ah kebetulan sekali Senpai!" Naruto memberikan nampan berisi _sushi_. "Bisa tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 9? Aku akan mengantar pesanan meja nomor 2 dulu." Naruto mengambil nampan yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan berjalan ke meja yang ditujunya.

'Cih apa-apaan sikapnya itu! Aku senpai-mu tahu!' Walau kesal, aku menuruti permintaannya.

 **-Skip time-**

Kulirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding _counter_ restoran. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, sudah saatnya aku pulang.

Aku masuk ke ruang karyawan lalu kuambil pakaianku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi wanita. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, aku kembali ke ruang karyawan. Aku menghentikan langkahku melihat Naruto yang tengah menyelendangkan tasnya, sekilas dia melirik kearahku lalu membuang muka.

'Hei! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!'

Aku berjalan melewatinya lalu menyimpan seragam _waitress_ -ku dan mengambil tas tangan merah-ku.

"Senpai..." Naruto menatapku dihiasi senyumannya yang sangat kaku—terlihat dipaksakan. "...mau bareng?"

"Boleh." Jawabku datar.

Selama perjalanan, kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku tak ada niat memulai pembicaraan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku yang kalut. Memangnya ini salah siapa?

Kulirik dia. Tampan.

'Kenapa dia.. memilihku? Kenapa aku?' Aku mengusap-usap daguku. 'Tapi benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa sejak saat itu. Setiap waktu aku bertemu dengannya, kami hanya saling menyapa _Hai_ dan _Sampai nanti_. Yeah! Hanya itu yang kami lakukan. Bukankah jika kau menyukai seseorang, harusnya kau mendekatinya dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya? Apa aku salah? Jangan-jangan dia hanya bercanda padaku?!'

"Ano.." Naruto menggaruk pucuk hidungnya. "...senpai."

"Eh? Ah! Ya?" pekikku refleks. Aku terlalu asik memikirkannnya.

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Itu karena kau..." Aku menunduk-menatap tanah. "..sejak saat itu..."

"Ha?"

Aku membuang muka. "Lupakan."

"Senpai..." Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil menengadah—menatap langit malam. "Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Eh? Jawaban apa?" Itu jawaban refleks. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Yang kubilang sebelumnya. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya." Naruto memasang raut cemberutnya. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya. "Itu pengakuan pertama dalam hidupku, tolong tanggapi dengan serius."

Deg.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Baik." Naruto tersenyum lebar padaku. Ini pun pertama kali aku melihatnya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu tulus, bukan senyuman kaku yang tampak dipaksakan—seperti biasanya. "... akan kutunggu."

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan, kami harus berpisah.

"Sampai nanti."

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku, sejenak aku terpaku menatap Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh. 'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum begitu lebar.'

 **Ino Point Of View: Off**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
